It is known in the prior art to model various functions of a simple biological nervous system using a so-called "neural network". A neural network is generally defined by an interconnected set of functional modules which are based on a set of non-linear differential equations. Alternatively, such prior art neural networks have been derived from crude, hardware-intensive circuits, or so-called "neuromimes." Because so little is known about the interconnected structure of complex neural systems, such functional modules or neuromime circuits are mere constructs based on best estimates and analogy to observed physiological responses.
While neural networks theoretically have widespread applications in artificial intelligence and expert systems, the models upon which such networks are based do not truly represent how nervous systems in general and nerve cells in particular operate. It would therefore be desirable to provide a simple electronic circuit which could be used to emulate or model one or more components of a true biological-based nervous system.